The present disclosure herein relates to an electrochromic mirror, and more particularly, to an electrochromic mirror having improved stability.
An electrochromic material has a color and a transmittance, which are varied by oxidation-reduction of a material. An electrochromic mirror capable of controlling reflectivity of light by applying an electric field may be formed by using the characteristics of the electrochromic material. The electrochromic mirror may be applied to a vehicle or the like to reduce glariness of a driver. The electrochromic mirror may use a method of using a liquid-state electrochromic material and a method of using a solid-state electrochromic material. The method of using a liquid-state electrochromic material is a method of arranging a transparent electrode and a metal electrode such as Ag, which perform mirror reflection on both ends of an electrolyte in which the electrochromic materials are dissolved. The method of using a thin-film type solid-state electrochromic material is a method of arranging an oxide electrochromic material on an electrode disposed on one side and dissolving an electrochromic material having the opposite characteristics in the electrolyte.